1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to facilitating a low power standby mode for Ethernet communications over a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the HDMI specification (e.g., version 1.4, a publicly available specification that is hereby incorporated by reference) has changed so as to incorporate an Ethernet channel, which allows for an Ethernet connection between HDMI connected devices.
FIG. 1 shows an example of several external devices (shown collectively as “101”) connected to a television (TV) 100 via respective HDMI interfaces (shown collectively as “102”). Since each HDMI interface includes an Ethernet channel, extra local area network (LAN) cables are not needed for Ethernet communications between the devices, or, if the TV 100 is connected to an external Ethernet network 103, from one of the devices to the external Ethernet network. In this case, the TV 100 serves as the hub of Ethernet communication.
In particular, the TV 100 must include an Ethernet hub or switch 104 in order to facilitate Ethernet communications among the external devices and external Ethernet network(s). For simplicity, the Ethernet hub or switch 104 is shown as having both HDMI ports into which both the HDMI interfaces 102 and the Ethernet network 103 connect.
However, if the TV 100 is powered off, i.e., in a standby mode, power must continually be supplied to the Ethernet hub or switch 104 so that the external devices 101 can continue to communicate with each other and/or the external Ethernet network 103. Such a configuration may be wasteful though, since power may be unnecessarily consumed whenever Ethernet communications are not needed.